Light Music Club Readings
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Small snipits from the lives of the K-On! Crew all these years after the events of the Movie. Rated T for language in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Just a small something I wiped up. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever been awake when the Sun is just barely starting to come across the horizon?

Sitting on the grass nearby a ranch or something?

That's me.

Watching as the Wind turns the nearby windmill over and over. The grass swaying from left to right.

My name is Ui Hirasawa.

Thing's have changed a great deal since you all last saw of us. While some of us stayed the same, a lot of us changed, some more than others. Some moved away while some stayed...It's been a mixed bag. Onee-chan is still playing her guitar. Oh, sorry, that's GITA I should be saying. She's become quite the solo artist. Ritsu and Mio have combined with Mugi to become a three piece band. Azusa-chan...Well, I'm not sure what's happened with her. One minute someone's telling me she's in rehabilitation for drugs or something silly. Next minute, she's playing music with Onee-chan. I'm not sure which to trust/believe.

Ah well. Thing's will be what they always will be.

I push the hair out of my face as the wind picks up. It's an interesting smell today. It smells like a farm/ranch but with the clear yet crisp air of the Sea...It's strange.

Some people used to call me strange you know? Yeah, I know it's weird. But it's true. Some people used too. But that's just them I suppose.

I've been watching an anime myself lately. It's called; Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo!

It's certainly funny. Interesting though as well, which I find odd in a comedy...But hey, to each his own.

...Or her own should I say.

Haha. I can't believe what some people put on TV in recent times.

I heard Onee-chan wants to get a laptop though...I don't think that's a good idea.

The internet and Onee-chan might cause some major problems...I don't want her getting used to "Adult Entertainment" shall we say. That'd be...No, that'd be wrong. An innocent mind like her's going downhill like that?

Eh, no. Just no. Eh no.

Anyway...I suppose I'd better wrap this up. Gotta get home as Jun's coming over tomorrow. She SAID she wanted to fix something for me...Whatever THAT is...I dunno. But I've got a not so good feeling about it...

Thanks for being here for me. I'll be sure to talk to you again soon, okay?

Bye bye!

~Hirasawa Ui


	2. Chapter 2

Small something, round 2.

* * *

Hello everyone.

My name is Azusa Nakano.

The city is so...bright...Fuck...

I've been stumbling everywhere since I've starting taking these things...They call them "Happy Pills"...

Fuck them.

I've been in this mess since the Light Music Club left me...Especially Yui.

Owwch...That hurt. I just walked into a wall...Wherever that just came from.

I've been walking around this city for around 2 hours was it? Nah, must have been 3...Well, yeah, 2...

I just hiccuped. Greeeaaattttt.

I'm NOT drinking, okay?

I'm not...

I miss them all.

After everything we've ever been through - I miss them...

Yui...Why did you leave?

Me...

I miss her the most. The glomping, airheaded, ditz of the class who never listened to a word I said, warm as all hell who loved to hug me and rub her cheek against...mine...

Oh, what am I saying!?

I can't FUNCTION without them!

This is ridiculous...

Yui...Yui...Yui...

Yui, you don't understand, do you?

I love you! JEEZ!

Anyway, I suppose I'd better wrap this up...

I miss you Yui...

Please don't leave me here.

Alone...

~Nakano Azusa


	3. Chapter 3

Small Something, round 3.

My name is Akiyama Mio.

It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?

I've been thinking about everyone that is in the band...And those who used to be.

I hope Azusa's okay. I think she might be going down a path she wouldn't go down normally...

Poor kid.

I'll have to do something for her soon. It's about time anyway.

I've got a husband would you believe!

Even Ritsu was skeptical...

I've managed it though!

His name is Hikaru and he's genuinely a nice guy!

Least...That's until he met Yui yesterday...

All Yui wanted to do was talk about cake and stuff! She wouldn't talk serious! I may have to suggest getting a new lead guitarist...

To Ritsu that is.

Mugi was talking about going to see Azusa and get her back onboard...With Hikaru as our Manager and possibly Nodoka as the finance analyst...

I wouldn't trust Yui OR Ritsu with money...

Ever.

Not after last time!

Anyway, I've spoken eno-

Wait...What...The news...AZUSA! I was just talking about you!

What have you done to yourself... You're in hospital!? DAMN THE TIME HIKARU, THAT'S MY FRIEND WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!

I think Azusa might be in trouble!

Hang on Azusa, I'm coming for ya!

~Akiyama Mio 


End file.
